1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for use in installing a thin layer of material at an adjustable distance from a support together with a method of installing the fastener. More particularly, this invention relates to a fastener that can partially pass through a small opening in a thin layer of material and thereafter the distance of the material from a support is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, PVC window frames have been adjusted to ensure that the thin layer of PVC material was straight by mounting the PVC material on a support that has previously been straightened. It is common to use shims to straighten a PVC window frame during installation. The use of shims can be extremely time consuming as the frame must be straight as well as solidly anchored to the support.
It is known to fasten a door jamb so that the jamb is adjustable by using a screw that extends through the jamb, then through a screw retaining member that is mounted on the screw after it extends through the jamb and before the screw is mounted in a support. Such an arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,764 issued on Jan. 14, 1975 and naming Cary as the inventor.